Echidna
"Aren't you a pipsqueak after all? You're 500 years too early!" Echidna (エキドナ) hails from the forests of the deep south, (She is from a different tribe of elf than Nowa and Alleyne), Echidna has at least 500 years experience of fighting. She's considered to be strong enough to win the Queen's Blade, but has no interest in doing so. Appearance Echidna wears a white open breast plate with a snake-themed collar. She wanders around with no underwear, wearing her pet snake Keltan as a thong instead. Her armor has a snake motif. She wears an arm bracer, like many of the characters in Queen's Blade, although hers appears to be very unique and seems to contain scripture. On her legs she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath. Personality Echidna is very perverted and sadistic. She also holds men in great disdain, and seems to be more attracted to women, Leina in particular. She was once leader of the Assassins of Fang but currently wanders the land as a soldier for hire. Echidna used to be the mentor of Irma. Abilities She is able to get into the minds of others, and is a extremely strong warrior, and fights with a curved snake-themed sword and shield, and also her pet snake Keltan. When fighting with sword and dagger, her specialty attack is the Black Rose: parrying an enemy's attack with her sword, then attacking with her dagger in the other hand. Story prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Echidna is a mercenary elf with more than 500 years of experience in battles. She doesn't belong to the same forest tribe that Nowa is protecting, but to a rare tribe who are known as the Wild Elves, whose territory is a big, tropical forest by the south. Having an extraordinary self-confidence, superhuman agility and very rare combat skills, Echidna is practically invincible. Once she led the infamous Fang Assassination Unit, but now she's only known as an extraordinary mercenary and a lone wolf. She's also Irma's teacher. Usually she's cold and cruel, but she's actually hiding her "weak", pure and gentle side, and she might even cry in moments of crisis... The reasons of her being hired to participate in the Queen's Blade are unknown. The only certainty is that she's a strong candidate to the victory, though she has no interest in the throne. Trivia *Her name is also the name of animal, the echidna, which is similar to the porcupine, or hedgehog. *She is the only character to wear an animal as underwear. *She may have been named after Echidna, the mother of Medusa, whom she also shares traits, such as never seeming to grow old, and being exceptionally beautiful and provocative. *She is voiced by Yuki Kaida (Japanese) and Tina Hilbe (English). Gallery Combat Books Echidna_GB.jpg 2P ECHIDNA.jpg Echidna 8.jpg Echidna (1).jpg Echidna 7.jpg Echidna (2).jpg Echidna (3).jpg Echidna 6.jpg Echidna 10.jpg Echidna 11.jpg Echidna (4).jpg Echidna (5).jpg Echidna 13.jpg Echidna (6).jpg Echidna 15.jpg Echidna (7).jpg Echidna 14.jpg Echidna (8).jpg Echidna (9).jpg Echidna (10).jpg Echidna 9.jpg Echidna (11).jpg Echidna 16.jpg Echidna (12).jpg Echidna (13).jpg Echidna (14).jpg Echidna (15).jpg Echidna (16).jpg Echidna 4.jpg Echidna 12.jpg Echidna 3.jpg Echidna 2.jpg Echidna.jpg Echidna (17).jpg Official Artwork 21e7164246a929e6ed0f7a0a3d4bca05.jpg ECHIDNAWP.jpg Echidna Keltan.jpg Echidna Practice.jpg Echidna Snake.jpg Echidna X-mas.jpg Echidna and Leina.jpg Echidna and Melona.jpg Echidna and Menace.jpg Echidna and TOmoe.jpg Echidna and Tomoe.jpg Echidna yellow.jpg Sample-e32d8cd39a153e72f87faeb28a502dd7.jpg Screenshots Echidna SC.png Echidna SC 2.png Echidna SC 3.png Echidna SC 4.png Echidna SC 5.png Echidna SC 6.png Echidna SC 8.png Echidna Sc 7.png Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals